The present invention relates to electronic voting and to systems and methods for remaking ballots printed by voters using consumer-grade printing equipment into ballots readable by specialized ballot scanners.
Providing remote voting allows greater participation in elections. Some voters may be unable to go to a polling place, for example, deployed military personnel. It may be difficult for other voters to vote using traditional ballots, for example, those with disabilities.
It is expected that elections will be administered skillfully so that integrity of the results is assured including that voters' choices are kept secret, eligible voters are allowed to vote for the contests for which they are authorized to cast votes, and all votes are accurately counted. Election officials have established various procedures to carry out their duties. For example, using official ballot scanners to automatically count paper ballots that use special paper stock, where the accuracy of the particular combination of scanners and ballots has be established. However, remotely-cast votes are difficult to process using these procedures.